


Similarities and Differences

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Nino are mentioned, Anything really, But not that much, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Sarcasm, and this is what happened, i just wanted to write something for ML, marinette is crushing so hard, not really angst, not really fluff, thoughts and musings, trying to get the feel of these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Thoughts on how Chloé and Adrien ended up so... Different.





	Similarities and Differences

"Sometimes I just can't understand how or why Chloé could be so mean."

Alya blinked and gave her best friend a questioning look- pausing from where she'd been typing rapidly on her cellphone, "What do you mean, Marinette?"

Marinette sighed as she watched from across the court of the school as Chloé grinned and blinked her heavily mascaraed eyes up at the clearly disturbed Adrien. Nino stepped up, perhaps to say something. Her smile turned sharp and cruel, something inaudible passed between the two before the rich blond bully turned back to Adrien with another sickening sweet smile. It froze in place when she saw that he was already backtracking quickly away as he pointed at his phone. His sheepish but not quite sorry grin as he disappeared back into the school made Chloé's eyes narrow. Probably because it was just about time for his fencing class.

"I said I can't understand how Chloé could be so mean and Adrien could be so... So perfect?" She sighed dreamily. Alya's brows furrowed, "What does Chloé's behavior have to with Adrien?"

Marinette brushed a stray lock of blue-black hair back behind her ear, "Well, they both lost their moms and they're both rich and famous, they're both sort of friends... I just don't understand why Chloé could have almost the same childhood as Adrien and yet turn out so- so-" she waved her hands as she searched for words, "Wrong?"

Alya nodded, "Girl, if there's one thing I know as an aspiring journalist, it's that you need to know people. Yeah, Chloé's and Adrien's upbringing's were both pretty similar- but sometimes it's not just the circumstances that make people who or what they are. Sometimes, it's not some scarring event that influences them to become evil and nasty later on. See Chloé and Adrien were both given the same choice, almost the same life, but it's not what they were given that matters- it's what they chose to do with it."

Marinette nodded, "So what you're saying is that Chloé decided to take her anger out on the world but Adrien decided not too. He didn't let the tragedies in life change him for the worse."

Alya smiled, "There you go Marinette."

Marinette put her head in her hands and gave a far off sigh of happiness and admiration, "And I didn't think he could get anymore perfect."

Alya rolled her eyes at her best friend but grinned as she replied sarcastically- already returning to typing a report on the Ladyblog, "Yes, that's _exactly_ the point I was making, Mari."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, there's also Adrien's and Chloé's fathers that helped to shape them. Mayor Bourgeois spoils Chloé rotten and Gabriel is super distant and harsh and definitely doesn't spoil Adrien at all. But Alya and Marinette don't really know too much about them so...


End file.
